characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is a major character in the Super Mario Bros franchise. While generally portrayed as a sidekick, he's proven to be a hero in his own right. Background Luigi is one of the seven Star children alongside Princess Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Mario. He was kidnapped by Kamek the Magikoopa as a baby, but was later rescued by the Yoshi clan. Since then Luigi, alongside his brother have developed into true heroes. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Physique: '''As a star child, Luigi has superhuman strength, durability, and agility. He can shatter blocks made of brick with his bare hands, survive the vacuum of space, and is the greatest jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom, surpassing even his brother. *'Pyrokinesis:' Like his brother, Luigi has the ability to conjure and shoot fire at his opponents. Unlike his brother however, Luigi's fireballs are colored green, and aren't effected by gravity. *'Electrokinesis: Luigi has the ability to harness electricity in battle. He uses it to electrocute his enemies, paralyze his opponents, and launch projectiles back at his opponents. *'Negative Zone: '''Luigi initiates a strange dance which creates a giant green void. The void causes a random status effect to anyone in it, ranging from a decrease in speed, to constant taunting. Equipment *'Hammer: 'Luigi most often wields a hammer, which he uses to deflect projectiles and break materials as hard as stone. *'Polturgust 5000: 'Originally owned by Professor E Gadd, Luigi uses this vacuum to capture ghosts. It's currents not only powerful enough to capture ghosts, but lift objects like spiked balls. It also has 3 different types of light; a regular flashlight, a strobe light which is perfect for stunning, and a Darklight feature which is used to locate invisible objects. The polturgust also has 3 different elemental medallions; fire, water, and ice. *'Vanish Power Flower: In Super Mario 64 DS each playable character had a special ability, activated by a power flower. In Luigi's case, it turns him completely invisible and intangible, allowing him to walk through surfaces such as metal bars. Feats Strength *Once lifted a castle, and effortlessly kicked it away. *Effortlessly shatters bricks. Speed *Has the agility to dodge lasers. *Has the speed to briefly walk on water. *Kept up with, and boarded a moving train Durability *Survives being shot out of cannons. *Once effortlessly tanked being crushed by a giant robotic Bowser hand, and flung hundreds of feat away. *Survived Mario landing on his head after a 1000 foot fall. Skills *Beat Bowser hand to hand (Albeit in a dream.) *Defeated Chief Chilly, who even Wario couldn't even defeat. *Can win without doing anything. *Defeated King Boo twice. Weaknesses *'Cowardly: '''Luigi is significantly less bold that Mario, likely as a result of being in Mario's shadow for so long. *'Clumsy: 'Luigi is often portrayed as a klutz. For example, once while trying to defeat an enemy, Luigi tried to throw his blooper buddy but tripped and accidentally dropped the blooper in a nearby lava pool. The blooper survived, but wasn't happy with the Green Thunder. *'Sleep: '''Luigi is prone to sleeping in serious situations, such as the time he fell asleep during an important meeting that was talking about a disease that the Toads were catching called the blorbs. Fun Facts *Luigi's name came from the japanese word Ruiji, which means "similar". *Luigi, along with Mario don't have a last name. *Luigi had his own year dedicated to him in 2013. Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Lawful Good Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Electricity manipulator Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Sportsmen Category:Humans